moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dal'itha Lightblade
Appearance Dal'itha stands just above average for a Quel'dorei, her skin is rather pale and detailed with Draconic runes inscribed into her very skin. Her build is slim, but incredibly toned. She oftens displays incredible strength from a combination of genetics, training, and magically enhanced muscles. Armour Before her pregnancy, she wore mechanically advanced armour that suited nearly all of her needs, but as of late she has reverted back to the robes of most Magi. Often wearing robes of a blue tint and occaisonally runic lining. Powers and Abilities Aquamancy - Cryomancy Dal'itha Lightblade has shown profficiency with the manipulation and generation of all things water. Able to freeze and melt ice or water on command. Chronomancy She has shown on several occaisons a limited knowledge of Chronomancy, although she is far from a master. Abjuration She is a master in Abjuration, able to maintain a fully powered Mana-barrier at nearly all times with little to no effort. Aswell as being capable and willing to use nearly any element to strengthen her barriers. Conjuration Dal'itha has also Mastered Conjuration, able to summon nearly anything she requires. Be it a fireball to burn her enemies to ash, or summon objects and even food at the blink of an eye. Transmutation Dal'itha is a Master Transmuter, able to manipulate the world around her to an unbelieveably tiny scale. Able to teleport bullets out of deep wounds in her allies, aswell as being able to Teleport an entire platoon at once. Although the amount of things teleported can tire her out more, depending on how many. Enchantment She has shown a profficiency in Enchantment, able to infuse nearly anything with magical essence. Even creating several magical weapons in her time, including her own staff. Biography Early Life, and Upbringing. Dal'itha's most early life was spent in Manawhisper Manor, with her Cousin Garethil Manawhisper. They often played together, practiced, and did nearly everything together. She was educated in the Quel'thalas academy for girls and aspiring mages. At the age of 10, her Cousin Garethil was sent off by his parents to train in the ways of Belore and the Light itself. Leaving Dal'itha the only child in her household. The next two years were the lonliest of her life, her parents never particularily interested in interacting with her. But she loved them all the same, more than anything. And thus, for fate is a cruel bastard, on a routine round trip that sailed them passed the lower regions of Northrend a freak storm formed around them, completely destroying the ship in the proccess. Dal'itha was the only survivor, and was stranded in the Sholazar Basin for the next 2 years without any contact with another civilized being, atleast on the level of her own kin. During this long time of solitude, she grew into a tough warrior, her naturally strength only being hardened by the harsh jungle. That is where she met the young drake Tarecgos, who had been attacked by the nearby Vyrkul and had his wings ripped apart. She nursed him back to health after some time, where they grew rather close. In return for helping him survive, he taught her to improve her already formidable spellwork. Becoming a Dragonsworn. After her newfound friend Tarecgos was nursed fully back to health, Tarec offered to take her to the rest of his flight, where she would find a home. She spent many years in the nexus, absorbing it's potent energies to sate her inate magical addiction that had threatened to destroy her in the previous years. When time came for Tarec to fully mature into his own fully formed Dragon, he chose a Dragonsworn aswell. He chose Dal'itha, and thus started her career as a Dragonsworn for the Blue Dragonflight. That lasts until this day. Return to Quel'thalas. After years living in the Nexus, serving the Blue Dragonflight as best she could, she decided it was time to return to her homeland, her family. As she returned to her homeland, she found it under attack from the Scourge. She tried desperately to save it, using her newfound powers alongside Tarecgos to kill as many scourge as she could...but it was not enough, and Quel'thalas fell. In the proccess of this, she had found out that her parents aswell as her uncle had fallen to the Scourge that day. That terrible day. After seeing her home fall to the Scourge, she swore to assist the Alliance and fight against the Scourge, to reclaim vengeance for her people. The Third War Dal'itha assisted the Alliance against the Scourge in the Third war, she didn't play any major role, although she was there for nearly all of the war. The Rebirth of the Sunwell Along with other members of the Blue Dragonflight, Dal'itha assisted the forces of the Alliance and Horde in retaking the Sunwell from Kael'thas and the legion. She did not play any major role in the conflict, mainly a support for her Dragon Masters. The Nexus War Malygos's war against Mortal Magic users was not unknown of to Dal'itha, quite the opposite. She was enslaved by Malygos's forces, and forces to torture the Magi of the Kirin Tor for information, and pure punishment. The same men and women she had called friends just days before. This event was incredibly scarring for her mentally, and she does not take this memory lightly. The War with the Lich King During the final conflict with the Lich king Arthas, Dal'itha Manawhisper assisted the Silver Covenant directly against the monster that destroyed her homeland. Although a majority of her time was spent defending Wyrmrest from the invading Scourge forces, she did find the opportunity to assist in the final push against the Lich King's infernal citadel. Defense of Wyrmrest Temple Dal'itha was stationed in the Wyrmrest Temple when the Twilight Forces attacked, she was with the forces that fought to reach the temple, along with the Drakonoids and other Dragonsworn. The Highguard - Present Day During the War on Draenor, Dal'itha Manawhisper found herself in the company of the elite sect of the Silver Covenant, fighting against the foes of the Alliance. Undeath - Ressurection The highguard and Dal'itha had found an old foe of the Highguard, a Rather powerful Death Knight who had nearly killed Dal'itha with one of her mere minions - She only was able to survive thanks to holding herself together with Shadow Magic. Shortly after Aeriyth Dawnsorrow's soul was taken in to the Death Knight's runeblade, Dal'itha sought to rescue her Lady by sacrificing herself. She rushed the Death Knight, in which she took his Runeblade to the chest, aswell as the plague of the Death Knight's own creation that devoured her heart. Incredibly shortly after, she was raised without a mind of her own. Outfitted in Saronite, she was nearly identicle to one of the Death Knights, only she did not have nearly the ammount of intelligence or free will. Meanwhile, her soul, along with Aeriyth Dawnsorrow's, was imprisoned inside the Runeblade. This all changed a week later, when their souls were bargained for in return for an artifact of great power. She returned to her old body, even if it was undead, and gained more unholy powers because of her new state. During her undeath, she spent a majority of the time sparring and dueling with Sir Galvajin Lightblade, a man which she had felt affection for before her undeath. In one of their first spars, Galvajin kissed her in an attempt to distract her from the Duel. While it didn't distract her, it did awaken the emotions and feelings she had for the man from before her death. They began to see eachother romantically in secret, even sharing a few nights in more private terms. Although given Dal'itha's current status as undead, she felt nothing. It was Galvajin that eventually brought her back to life, risking his own life and sacrificing a part of his own life essence in channeling the power of the Cleansed sunwell that would rip her body apart on a Cellular level, while also rebuilding her body anew. This would in essence, restore her to life. Shortly after this, their relationship was made more public and they shared many more nights, although this time the experience would be more fruitful for her. Marriage - Childbirth Thanks to a rather well timed trip to the Emerald Dragonshire, and commiting an act there that would most likely be seen as sacrilege to the Dragons, Dal'itha had become pregnant with Galvajin's children. Twins, to be exact. Once she was made aware of it, she would soon inform Galvajin. To this end, Galvajin proposed to Dal'itha that they become Married. She, of course, said yes and they were married soon after. She did however not stop being on the battlefield simply due to her pregnancy - A choice that would later become a rather looked down upon aspect in the Highguard - and risked unintentional abortion several time, the most prominent being when she tackled an infinite Drakonoid off a cliff. Thankfully, being the minister of Abjurgation she was able to shield herself from most of the damage. Although her battle-armour was heavily damaged. It was from then on, she would retire from combat, atleast until her children were born. In the time following, there was not much she did to help the Highguard, other than creating the font of magical power known as the Dawnwell. More recently however, she has given birth to her and Galvajin's twins. Raeyle Aeriyth Lightblade, and Baelen Val'kirn Lightblade. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:High Elf Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:The Highguard